Face It
by Etiema
Summary: When the dream you wish for happens I mean you should be happy,right? But what if it was taken to another meaning. Like Becoming your crushes twin..PeachXMario,LuigiXDasiy etc.


Disclaimer:Mario doesn't belong to me

a/n-this story was written for fans of this couple and for your enjoyment olease read and leave reviews,thank you.

Chapter 1:A wish to not come true

Ah..High school the golory days of your life.These are the days you will look upon when you are an old fart and life

by yourself with 50 cats,Fat,eating lonely man/woman dinners,or you're filthy rich and sucessful,rubbing it in others face,yet

your not happy. Well when your a Hero like mario you don't have to go through all that crap,Haha,just kidding you have to

go through that and even worse! I digress! Heres how Marios Twisted tale came to a surpising start.

The night was young in the Mario Brothers home(a/n they live together in my fanfic) and as usual Mario was procrastinating

from his studies as for Luigi he was busy working on a science project dealing with the laws of Motions and trying to ignore

the racket coming from Mario's Game Console."

Mario will you turn that shit off and do your work for once,please!"Luigi Pleaded in an angry tune.

"Take a chill pill! i'll do my work soon,Mom,sheesh!"

"It's 12:00 at night.Whatever you can fail if you want see if I care! I'm only pushing you cause ever since dad and mom die-...

"Mario I'm sorry i forgot."

"..."

Mario instanly turned off his console and threw his controller to the ground then running to his room.

When Mario was out of sight Luigi sighed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry big brother I forgot how much it hurt you,I miss them too."

Luigi then slowly got ready for bed and for the reminder of the night not a word was said only snores and dreams filled the house.

(Mario's dream)

_I was standing all alone in the hallways of mushroom Kingdom High. I felt a sudden overwelment of depression and fear,_

_but the scariest part of all was the feeling of loneliness..._

_When my feelings started to over welm me a the school disapeared and all that was left was the liuminous moon and a dark figure_

_coming towards me all that was visiable was a part of a face.It was cearly a woman due to the soft features and complextion_

_shes was crying and tried to whisper something to me but unfortunatedly I awoke to an annoying sound of doom..._

"DUNDUNDUNDN,DORA THE EXPLORER,DORA!!!!"

"AH!!!!What the F-um...holy cow!!" Exclaimed a sleepy but wide waked Mario.

"LUIGUI!!!!!!" Mario Exclaimed.

Mario was rushing from his room to the kitchen where luigi resided each morning to eat breakfeast.

When Mario arrived downstairs Luigi was calmly eating his breakfeat to soon be interrupted with mario short-tempered yelling.

"Luigi I need to talk with you,brothers to brothers!" Mario Blurted out still in a stressed out tone.

_oh brother here we go again... Luigi thought while rolling his eyes to point of irritation. you'd think he had PMS(premenstral syndrome)or something!_

" You should really stop changing my ringtone Luigi it's embrassing and it will scare off the chicks!" Mario Whined.

_What chicks... Laughed Luigi in thought_

"Well we better motor or we won't get any good parking and make sure you eat something before we leave Mario I'm tried of

having ot share my Star bucks with you at lunch!"

"Yay,Yay!"

"Was that an I understand yay,yay, or a I don't care yay,yay?!"

Mario sighed,and picked up a granola bar stuffing it in his pocket.

"H-A-P-P-Y." Mario muttered annoyed.

"YUP!" Luigi replied in glee feeling satisafyed

------------------------------------------------------------

(The ride to school)

Mario and Luigi casually walked outside to their totally sweet ride( D) If you call a beat up red motorcycle with hot rod flames

and a side car attached cool then i don't really care. Well besides the point(-'). To Luigi as long as you could ride it and

it was umm pretty presentable he didn't really care but mario on the other hand. Lets just say he was a little high mataintnce.

"Luigi we seriuosly need to upgrade this vechile into a badass car that will totally make us standout!"

"Man ,Mario you and your fantasies!Just shut up and drive were going to be late!" Luigi pouted now annoyed and impateint waiting

for Mario to get his butt in the sorry excuse for a vechicle.

The ride to school was the same the bros took the same route they take everyday and the fact mario blasted his music up causing

nearby cars to gave nasty glares and close their windows. Even so there was still one thing just one thing Mario couldn't help but do

,and that my friends was except a street race with random cars...--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marios POV(point of view for the lil noobies out there-)

When I pulled up to the traffic light i noticed to the side of us a tough looking boo in a canvertable(a/n the car wit hthe pull up hood)

Well to be honest i have a feddish or obsession with races ok!Don't ask!So, anyway I immediatly gave the driver a thumbs and a

smirk letting him know i was ready to race!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi POV

"What the he-double-hockey-sticks is he doing!!!not only are we going to be late and were going to get arrested i'm not getting any

Starbucks!" Thats it he is so immature!! Gosh so one give him a biatch slap of reality! Ah well better talk him out of it. I mean

one more tardy and me and mario will get detention with the child rapist teacher orthey'll hang us by Our thumbs! I gotta stop him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" Mario I know what your thinking in your underdeveloped peanut sized head of yours and don't do it oyu Fool!"Luigi pleaded.

"I would be insulted by that usually but not right now all that matters is that boo being raped by my mad skills of racing!"Mario Sneered.

" You retarded soul get your ass on the road to school and ignore your urges for racing got it!?Luigi replied.

"Ok fine you win... A trip to the greatest race ever! WhooHoo!" Mario Yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lukigi flew forward thank god he was wearing a seat belt but now he was stuck in a race between

immature italian little brother and his life being taken away just for his brothers amusment.Poor Me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authuors note- Hey guys this story is for my favorite italian based game mario! i love mario and peacn and daisy and luigi. this chapter focused on setting their life and relationship with each other

and mario is one sick loser!oo well please enjoy see you guys soon!

--------------------------------------------------

Mario:You made me look like an idiot!!

Me: Well it's my story and besides your not exactly bright my friend...

Luigi:Tell him skster!!He almost kills me in this chapter !T-T

ME: Suck it up sheesh!Heres some cookies now be quiet and do what i say okay!

Luigi&Mario:Yes Master! well see you all later!BYE!


End file.
